Duo Document
by Life in the Outback
Summary: Everyone-including Naraku-is dead. Kagome couldnt get threw the well. And lived in Feudal Era for 500 years. Her look changes and a man violates her. all the lords of the lands were dead,someone brung them back. yyh gang has a mission to kill em all! How


Kagome rested in the tree. Sleeping in a tree. Her long white wings fell behind her. Hanging behind her. Her white creamy skin shone in the sun light and claws glimmerd. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she quickly moved to the side. An axe struck where her head once layed.   
  
"There!" A loud,dark voice boomed. Kagome landed gracefully on the ground and immidiatly turned and ran. Her wings unfurled as she picked up her pace. Then,she slowly glided off the ground,coming up into the air. As she glided,she started to flap her wings. The men who were obviously after her,were gaining on her. | How the HELL can HUMANS be so fast!?!?!| She screamed in her mind. They were picking up pace. |He gives them speed. His evil gives them speed| She looked behind her and the shadows of the men were coming closer. She looked back to the sky and determindly,flapped her wings until she was at neck-breaking speed. Her long black hair whipped about and she narrowed her green eyes to the darkening forests around her. Kagome wasn't all powerful. Over the last few years of living the life of solitude,she had become stronger. Finally identifieing herself as an angel and learning the powers of the Aru Larian Morie. She had been alone in the woods one day,when a creature,much of the evil like Naraku yet it literally rolled of him in huge waves. She had been bathing previously and her natural scent was clouded by the scent of the saop she had used. She was still in the process of washing herself off when he ran into the scene. He did the most of putride things to her and left her crying and broken. Kagome,now fully broken,became suicidal. She still is,yet could never bring herself to do it. To kill herself. When she had been hunted down by a man and caught,she let herself be had,thinking that all the suffering and torture would finally end,but,when he said the name of the beast who touched her and said he was going to send her to him,she reconsiderd. She fought,successfully bringing the human down. It went downhill from there. For 3 years she was hunted by every man,youkai and half youkai in the lands.  
  
Kag was brung from her phase by a sharp pound on the nape of her neck. It brought her to the ground,creating a huge crater. She recoverd and stepped from the hole,only to be brung down by another viciouse attack. Kagome fell to the ground and looked up. The man had white hair along with dog ears on the top of his head. Kagome stopped her growling and starred. Her vision was very blurry & could only make out those few details.   
  
" Inu..yasha" She mummbled. She saw a smirk glide across the face but,where the 'Inuyasha' once stood was replaced by a man in a blue Sesshomaru like suit and green flowing hair flowed down his back. His brown eyes flashed sick-o-ly. Kagomes eyes widend at the familiar person and she hissed loudly at the man,mouth wide and black fox ears atop her head scrunchy back on her head (a/n You know,when a cat hisses when it thinks its being threatend) White long hair came up out of her skin all over her body and the furr spiked up. She lay on the ground hissing like a cat and the whiyte furr coming from her skin.  
  
" Heeellloooo! Kuraaaammmmmaaaaa..this is Yoko speaking... wake up.." A voice said. Obviously a boy who was trying to talk like Youko," Waaaaakeeee uuuup.." It repeated. A small boyish giggling came in after that. Kurama slowly opened his eyes and two figures came into blurry view. He instintly knew it Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
  
" Wow!" Yusuke shouted,"I should do that every time u sleep,Kurama!" Kuwabara laughed and Hiei was merely sitting in the background. His face was totally emotionless except for the amusment in his eyes. Kurama slowly sat up and sat for a second. Blinking everything out of blurry view and into clear view. The Spirit Fox turned to his friends and starred for a second. 'What,in Kami-sama's name,are these bakas doing here at,' He turned to the bedside desk and layed eyes on his fav colored clock,Silver,which blinked, ' FOUR FOURTY-TWO IN THE FREGGEN MORNING!!!!??' He stopped thinking for a second and went over his thought. ' I guess I get cranky every morning.'  
  
" 'ey,Kurama,u finished starring at the clock?" Kurama turned to the youge peeps and raised an eyebrow.  
  
" What are u doing in my house at four fourty in the morning?" He asked.  
  
" We felt ur ki raise..we came to investigate since we could feel it up in Spirit world." Botan answerd," Why was ur ki so high Kurama?" Kurama was quiet for a moment.  
  
" My ki raised..that high?" Botan nodded.  
  
" And it lasted for fourty minutes. It took us ten to wake u up. R u ok?" She asked.  
  
" I think so.." He trailed off and lowerd his gaze to the bed sheets which lay on his lap. ' Did my ki raise because of that dream?' He wonderd ' That was a terrifying dream. It was as if I was there..' Hiei starred at Kurama with emotionless eyes. He had come for a differant reason. He could smell Kurama's intense fourty-minute-fear. It had been something that not even a human could feel. At least for such a long time! He was Youko Kurama! Never afraid of anything and yet,he was absolutly terrified of a nightmare. What ever that dream was about, it must have been horrifing. Hiei watched as Kurama's eyes became glassy and he turn away from everyone to stare at his bedsheets.  
  
" Well,it might have been a pshyco nightmare. Probly of Karasu or somethin'" Yusuke stated," We should leave. Dont have another dream like that Kurama." And Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to the door of his room.  
  
" U guys came in the front door?" Kurama asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to him.  
  
" Well,ya. Kuwabara and me. Hiei came threw the window," Yusuke pointed to the opened window," And Botan came from Reikai." this time,pointing towards the sky. Kurama had noticed that Botan fled without saying a word. Which confused him.  
  
" Did u wake my mother?"  
  
" Nope! She's still asleep!"  
  
" Well,please keep it that way.." Kurama yawned as Yusuke nodded and opened his door and stepped out with Kuwabara,shutting it soundlessly behind them. Kurama starred at the door for a second before turning to Hiei who remained perched on his desk.  
  
"... r u not leaving?" Kurama asked. Hiei didn't move,nor did he blink. That is,until he sat up straighter and glarred at the Kitsune.  
  
" It is one thing Kurama,to have ur ki raise so high. I didnt come for ur ki." Hiei stated simply. Kurama starred at him and cocked his head to the side.  
  
" Then for what reason did u come?" He asked.  
  
" The reason ur Ki raised so high..it was feuled by fear,Kurama. U were terrified. I could smell the scent strongly from the mountains," Hiei narrowed his eyes," What was this nightmare about?" Kurama was silent. He needed to tell someone about his nightmare but,he wasnt sure that someone should be Hiei.  
  
" ...Come,fox,spit it out. I want to know what scared u so much." Hiei turned from him slightly and crossed his arms over his chest but turned his beautiful red eyes to Kurama.  
  
" I mine as well...' Kurama whisperd to himself," It was about a women," He herd Hiei snort but ignored it," She was very strange. She was lounging in a tree when some men,human men, but had spiritual ki,much like Yusukes,came to find her." Kurama continued on with the summary of his dream," She was absolutly beautiful with long black hair and had huge white wings. She fled from them. Scared out of her mind-" " Is that what frightend so?" Hiei butted in. Kurama starred at him," She was flying from them when a huge pain hit the back of her head." Kurama reached back to feel the nape of his neck. There was nothing there. It wasn't even sore," For me,it was a flash of pain.' Hiei seemed much more intrested now.  
  
" U felt what was in the dream?"  
  
" Yes. When she looked to the person who had hit her,there was a sudden emotion. Or,emotionS. Pain,sorrow,happiness and relief. She mutterd the name 'Inuyasha'. The man changed and then the feelings of pain,sorrow,horrified and humiliation." Kurama paused and looked to Hiei," What do u think it means,Hiei?" But,Hiei remained silent," Hiei-" " I had..a very differant but similar dream." He confessed. Kurama looked slightly taken aback.  
  
'' U sleep Hiei?!" Hiei glarred at him but continued.  
  
" In my dream,there was also a-women." Kurama laughed quietly.  
  
" U shouldn't be snorting at me when u dream of women too..."  
  
" I wasn't dreaming of women!" Hiei defended. Kurama put his hands up in defen's  
  
" Im sorry. Continue Hiei." Hiei was quiet for a moment then continued.  
  
" She was much like the women u explained except she had no wings. She was...bathing..." Hiei paused and looked over to Kurama from the corner of his eye to see him smirking. He growled and Kurama straightend his face but only made Kurama chuckle. Hiei turned from him,his back facing Kurama," But,she had a black leather collar around her neck a chain attached to it," Hiei took his chances and turned around to face a confused Kurama. Hiei fingered the black leather collar around his neck," Much like this one. Except it had many golden rings on it. These were all over her body. On her wrists ankle and arms. One particular one was on her forhead. As if a crown. The long chain extended into the forest behind the women." Hiei dropped the collar and looked up to Kurama and narrowed his eyes," Someone was watching the women bathe and tugged at the collar." Kurama narrowed his eyes also. Hiei and Kurama have known of peeping toms but they were usually killed after the women found them. Well,if they were youkai women. Human women were less fortunate.  
  
" Did this person have complete control over the women?" Kurama asked.  
  
" Yes. The collars around her body were keeping her powers in check. She had many scars and gashes on her body. The creature in the forest had some kind of power and shot a long red string's out of his fingers. It pierced the women threw the whole side of her body. At that precise moment,the creature controling the strings came from the forests and took her body then the dream stopped." There was a long thick silence.  
  
" Hiei,how did this creature look?" Kurama asked. Hiei looked up to him.  
  
" Why? It was only a dream,Kurama! Nothing more. It just seemed a little odd that we both had dreams that had the same women in them....the women weren't even similar. I dont even know why I told u." Hiei stopped his ranting and jumpped from the desk out the window. Kurama stayed quiet then got up and and walked from the bed to the window. Slowly letting it down,then,locking it shut. He walked to the bed and flopped down.   
  
" Ur probly right Hiei. Most likely a conisidence. Nothing more."  
  
Yusuke walked with Kuwabara in silence. There was something really strange. they had never felt Kuramas ki go so high. Well,not since the tornmaent. That was months ago. Kurama wouldn't raise his ki so high inless there was an attacker. 'Must 'a been a wicked dream!' Kuwabara thought. A very familiar sensation went threw his body and he stopped walking. Yusuke turned around and raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Whats up,Kuwabara?" He asked. Kuwabara remained still.  
  
"..Do u feel that Urameshi?" He told. Yusuke starred at him for a second before shutting his eyes. The familiar sensation went threw him also and he cringed as he felt it come near at impressive speed. There was a huge loud crash as Yusuke and Kuwabara stumbled back.  
  
" Yukimura........" A silken but very dark voice mummbled. The building infront of them ripped into pieces small enough to fit in a babies mouth and crumbled to the ground. As it did a man with long silver hair appeared infront of them. He had not shirt on and white bellbottoms( guys kind of bellbottoms!) and two swords hanging at his sides. His beautiful amber eyes had no pupils and a fluffy limb came from above his backside and instead of being slung over his shoulder like a boa it was swaying silently behind him. His huge claws were covered in dust,grim and blood. The creature starred at Yusuke and Kuwabara & they starred at him.  
  
" Move.." He stated simply. There was a very royal aura around this man. He looked of royalty, also. The way he said that one word already made Yusuke and Kuwabara tremble. Much like the way Toguro made them when he showed his power.  
  
" Who-who are u!?" Yusuke asked,shakily. The man starred at them. No emotion showing on his face.  
  
" Why?" The man asked.  
  
" Be-because!" Kuwabara's intellingent answer slipped. The creature remained unmoved.The answer seemed good enough for him because he answered  
  
" Sesshomaru-Lord of the Western Lands." 


End file.
